Of Metamorphamagi and Badgers
by ohmyhotch
Summary: The Story of Nymphadora Tonks from her first day at Hogwarts, to the very end. Eventual NT/CW and NT/RL. Can't tell yet if it will be AU or Canon, depends, spoilers likely from all books. Rated T for safety
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Yes, I know. A new story. I just couldn't resist this one! :) Tonks is the BEST!**

**Hope you all like it! Leave reviews, I'd love to know ideas for later storylines, creative criticism, kind reviews or whatever else you'd like to leave me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything :( Sadly... maybe the computer I'm typing this on. But that's about it...**

* * *

"Dora, we need to get going, your Mum is already downstairs waiting, you do still want to attend Hogwarts... don't you?" I heard Dad call from the bottom of the stairs. Parents. They were always reliable to be dramatic.

"I'll be down in a moment!" I called back, before returning my attention to the mirror in front of me, attempting to get my hair to turn the perfect shade of brown, so that it matched Mum's perfectly. I scrunched up my face in one final attempt, luckily hitting the color (or close enough to the color that no one would be the wiser) and trotting down the stairs in the full Muggle attire that was required if you were attempting to go to Kings Cross Station, because, being a Muggle establishment, it was swarming with Muggles. That should be obvious.

"That took a bit longer than expected, darling." Dad frowned as he grabbed my trunk from the foot of the stairs, where I had placed it earlier that morning in anticipation of the first day of my education at Hogwarts.

"Well, I can't exactly have my hair bright green, as I have for the past few days now, can I?" I asked, frowning. Being eleven years old, and having a father who obviously didn't understand the subtleties of being a Metamorphamagus could very easily be frustrating.

"A fair point you have there, dear. But does it really take that long to change your appearance to seem... more like a Muggle?" he asked, obvious skepticism in his voice.

"You wouldn't understand, Dad," I told him, shaking my head, to which I earned a chuckle and the usual ruffle of my hair.

"Alright then," Dad smiled, taking my trunk out to the car. His parents, having been Muggles, had insisted he learn how to drive a car. Obviously, there were times that it turned out to be a good thing.

"You two took quite a while." Mum noted as I climbed into the back seat of the car and Dad placed my trunk on the seat next to me, before getting into the drivers side.

"Well, Dora decided that she needed to have the perfect Muggle appearance," Dad explained.

"Oh, did she now?" Mum laughed, looking back at me. "Is that true, Nymphadora?"

I had long since accepted the fact that since Mum had named me, she wasn't going to stop calling me Nymphadora any time soon. Dad, however understood my distaste for the name, and had supplied me with my choice of nicknames, some more acceptable to me than others. Dora had been the one I'd chosen, and he'd addressed me as such ever since.

"Yes, Mum. I couldn't exactly pass as your daughter without having the appropriate shade of light brown for my hair color, now could I?" I asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Why didn't adults understand that? No adult ever had, and I didn't suspect that one would any time soon.

"Of course not, dear," Mum smiled after a moment, but it was only a faint smile, as if she still doubted my reason.

"I mean, it isn't that I particularly like this color, it's just... well, it blends better, you know?" I asked, feeling as though I was talking to myself. Both of my parents merely nodded, and I decided to look out the window rather than try to keep up a conversation. But within a few moments I couldn't very well contain myself any longer.

"What house do you suppose I'll be in?" I asked, slightly dreamily as I still gazed at the scenery outside as it flew by.

"Well, I think you could be in any one of them," Mum mused, thinking. "I was in Slytherin, though... I'm sure not many of those students will take too kindly to you after my marriage to your father," she noted, with obvious sadness in her voice for a moment before she smiled again. "Your father was in Hufflepuff, but, like I said, I think you have qualities that could have you placed in any of the four houses,"

"That's sure specific," I frowned, sighing. "I supposed I'll have to wait until tonight to find out, and I'll send you a letter at the first opportunity I get, probably late tonight, since you were so kind as to finally allow me to get an owl," I smiled a bit at that. "Then I can have a letter at breakfast!"

"You sure can," Dad laughed, and I noticed that we were pulling into the train station. My excitement was obviously at a peak now, I mean, I was mere minutes away from seeing the grand scarlet steam engine that my parents had described to me since I'd been small. Well, smaller than I was now... eleven wasn't exactly that old. Now that I really got thinking, this was going to be a very intimidating experience. Unless things had changed much since Mum and Dad had attended Hogwarts, which I highly doubted, the first years were paraded through the Great Hall in front of all the other students and the whole staff.

"Are you coming, Dora? Or have you decided that you aren't ready for school yet?" I heard Dad ask, and turned to see his head poking through the other door, my trunk and owl were on the ground next to him.

"Oh. I'm coming!" I told him, pushing my door open, and jumping out of the car, luckily Mum was waiting for me and she grabbed my arm as I headed for the pavement, face first.

"Be a bit more careful, will you Nymphadora? You don't want to spend all your time at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing, now do you?" Mum asked, as if I had decided to fall on my face of my own free will.

"I wouldn't put it past Dora to not spend plenty of time there anyway, 'Dromeda," Dad told Mum as the three of us headed into the front doors, I chose to ignore that particular comment, instead choosing to look at the large clock on the wall, it read 10:45. A full fifteen minutes until the train left. Plenty of time to get there, accounting for the fact I would probably trip quite a few times over nothing.

"Ted! Andromeda!" I heard a voice somewhere ahead of us in the station call, and I looked around trying to find the person who was speaking to my parents.

"Molly!" Dad smiled as a large smiling red-headed woman approached. "It's nice to see you. Do you have a child going off today as well, then?" he asked, looking for what I assumed would be another red head.

"Oh yes. Charlie is starting his first year... and Bill his second. Percy is due to start in three years, and Fred and George are turning out to be quite a handful. Ron and Ginny are too small for us to determine yet, but hopefully we won't have two more pranksters on our hands," Molly told dad. She had a lot of kids! In my family I was the only child, but to have _six_ siblings! That would be too much!

"Do you have one starting this year?" she asked, apparently she hadn't spotted me, standing behind Dad, holding Mum's hand.

Mum spoke up this time, "Yes, Nymphadora is starting her first year," I turned to glare at her. Calling me Nymphadora in private was one thing, in front of hundreds of people in a train station, well. That was different. She obviously saw my glare to which she responded. "I don't see why you don't like the name, Gift of the Nymphs... nothing at all wrong with that," she told me, before walking along after Molly and her family of red heads. I felt a smile pull across my lips as I imagined myself with that shade of hair. How fantastic would that be?

"Dora!" Dad yelped. "What happened to conspicuous in front of the Muggles, darling?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, dazed.

"Your hair... it's bright red!" he told me exasperatedly.

"Is it?" I asked with a giggle. "Oops." I shrugged, scrunching up my face and meeting Dad's eyes with a questioning gaze, obviously meaning to ask if my hair was the same brown it had been moments ago.

"Much better," he nodded, and we continued forward, finally stopping between two platforms that read 9 and 10.

"So... where's the train?" I asked, looking from my mothers face to my fathers.

"Just through the barrier," Mum smiled and walked forward, holding my hand, and leaned against the wall, I did the same, and found that we were standing in a completely different place with a long train sitting in front of us with the words 'Hogwarts Express' in bold golden letters, with a crest that had the symbols for the four houses on it.

"I feel like the last time I was here was only yesterday," Dad announced, shaking his head as he joined up with my luggage.

"Well, it wasn't, Ted. It was years ago..." Mum said, sounding sickeningly nostalgic.

"Can't I get on the train already? It's going to be leaving soon!" I told them both, feeling particularly impatient.

"Of course, Dora. Of course." Dad nodded, and walked toward the train to load my trunk, but not before handing me the owl that I'd gotten in Diagon Alley, and had yet to name.

"We'll miss you," Mum told me, crouching down to drown me in a hug, "Both of us love you," she smiled, letting go. I knew now that I was free to change my appearance, so I switched it back to the shade of electric blue I'd preferred for the past few weeks.

"Lovely, Dora," Dad smiled coming up behind me and lifting me off the ground in one of the tight hugs I'd come to only expect from him. "Your mother is right, we'll miss you, and we'll be sure to write," he assured me as I wrapped my arms around his neck to return the hug. "And we'll see you at Christmas," he added.

"Okay, daddy," I nodded, as he set me down.

"Be good, Nymphadora," Mum reminded me for what felt like the millionth time this week.

"I will, I promise Mum," I told her, smiling, and running off to the train, waving the whole way with my empty hand, careful not to drop the owl cage I held. I rushed quickly to an empty compartment, and pushed the window opened, only to continue waving. I was very pleased to see the waves I was receiving from both of them.

Despite my excitement, I felt butterflies flood my stomach in a wave so sudden I thought for a moment I would be sick, as soon as the train started moving. My waving became more frantic and my smile even more forced, until the train rounded the corner into a tunnel and my parents were out of sight. I then closed the window, and sat, stroking the black feathers on my owl gently through the bars of the cage, but that was only until she decided biting me would be enjoyable, at which point I withdrew my hand and scowled at the gleeful looking owl before glancing at my now bleeding finger.

"That doesn't look too serious," I heard a voice say, and I jumped up, startled.

"It's not, but the dumb owl decided to bite me," I defended, holding onto my finger firmly.

"Right," the boy nodded. "Mind if I sit with you? I'm starting at Hogwarts this year too, and my older brother doesn't want me sitting with him, apparently him and his friends are too cool for a first year," he shrugged. "Charlie Weasley, by the way. I think I saw you in the station, or someone who looked similar, maybe a sister or something. She had brown hair."

"Oh, I think my parents were talking to your Mum. You sure have a lot of siblings, and no, that was me you saw, I don't have a sister," I told him, grinning. "Go ahead and sit," I added.

"Then... how did you have brown hair there, and now it's such a... lovely shade of blue?" Charlie asked, sitting across from me.

"Promise you won't laugh or call me a freak?" I asked warily, looking Charlie straight in the eye.

"Promise," he nodded, looking completely solemn.

"Alright," I smiled, scrunching up my face and turning my hair to match his.

"Woah! That's wicked!" he grinned. "How do you do that?"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," I explained, shaking my head, changing my hair back to blue. "Nymphadora Tonks, but please... don't call me Nymphadora, I hate the name," I thought for a moment of a suitable nickname, I only wanted Dad calling me Dora. "Hm... you can call me Tonks,"

"Alright, then Tonks. Nice to meet you," Charlie nodded with a dazzling grin, holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Charlie Weasley," I told him truthfully, glad making a friend had been so easy.


	2. The Sorting Hat

**I updated! YAY! :) I have a pretty good story going, I think. Haha. Thank you to:_ temarigirl116, SeddieShortBus_ and _Enigmatic Fragment_ for your kind reviews :) I hope you three, and the rest of you reading this, are satisfied with Chapter 2!**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Sorting Hat

"What house do you think you'll be in?" I asked Charlie after about an hour telling him about myself, and him doing the same.

"Well, my brother, Bill, he's a Gryffindor, I hope to be in Gryffindor too, both my parents were, and I'm pretty sure a lot of other Weasleys have been as well," Charlie grinned, beaming with pride as he mentioned his family. "What about yourself?"

"I dunno, I was asking my Mum about it on the way to the train station, and she said that I could end up in any of the four houses, I'm not sure if I have a preference, though. I don't think I'd very much like being in Slytherin, something about my Mum being a blood-traitor, and those students not being too happy with me because of that, I dunno. Mum was in Slytherin, Dad was Hufflepuff, but he's the first Wizard in his line, and Mum, well, she's related to the Blacks, they've all been in Slytherin. I think I'm determined to be the second of Black descent that I know of to break the chain." I decided with a small smile. "So, I'll end up in either Hufflepuff, Raveclaw or Gryffindor. I guess we'll see soon,"

"I guess we will," Charlie nodded. "I think we'll stay friends no matter what, though. I mean, you're the first Witch I've met that hasn't been a member of my family, and is my age, so this is sort of exciting,"

"I sure hope we stay friends, I've never had much luck with friends. I mean, most people think I'm strange, what with my 'strange abilities' and all," I shrugged. "I think you're different,"

"Well, I think your abilities are more rare than anything, which is what makes people consider them strange, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I nodded, halfheartedly, not sure if Charlie was right.

"I think we're getting close now... it's starting to get dark, and well, Bill said that when it gets dark we're nearly there," he muttered, looking out the window.

"Really?" I asked, grateful for the change of topic. I glanced out the window moving to the far edge of the seat to better see.

"Yeah, we must be getting close. That's the start of the Black Lake, there," Charlie nodded, pointing at the giant mass of dark water that was visible from the curve we were on. "And look! Tonks! It's the castle!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet when he spotted the large castle that was resting on the cliffs in the distance.

"Woah," I breathed, smiling. "We're really here, finally. Charlie, it really is Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, I just said that, Tonks," Charlie laughed, looking at me.

"Hey there, Charlie. Made a friend did you?" a new voice asked from behind us.

"Yeah, Bill," Charlie nodded, turning around. So this was Charlie's older brother.

"Want to introduce me then, or are you going to stand there like a speechless idiot?" Bill asked with a chuckle.

"Oh. Right. Bill this is Tonks, Tonks this is Bill," Charlie said quickly, glaring at his brother.

"Tonks. Interesting name," the older Weasley laughed, looking at me.

"Tonks is my last name," I told him, rolling my eyes. "My first name is Nymphadora, but call me that and I'm likely to hurt you, or myself whilst trying to hurt you," I sighed.

"A bit klutzy then, eh?" Bill nodded, acting sympathetic.

"Sure, you could consider it klutzy," I shrugged.

"Bill, I thought it was below you to interact with first years?" Charlie asked, seeming to be a bit irritated with his brother.

"Right, just coming to tell you two firsties that we'll be arriving in about five minutes now," Bill nodded, absentmindedly, before exiting the compartment.

"Well, he's... charming," I laughed. "A bit... rude though, isn't he?"

Charlie shrugged. "That's Bill, well, one side of him. He's usually really nice, I suspect he's just trying to be cool now,"

"Yeah, I don't think he was that cool though, just rude," I told Charlie as I felt the train slowing. We talked for a few moments longer, having had changed into our robes hours earlier.

"Yeah, Bill _thinks _he's cool. I'll try to get him to let up," Charlie sighed and with a final jolt that seemed perfectly timed with the sigh, the train stopped completely. "Looks like this is it," he added shooting me a small grin, realizing we'd stopped.

"Looks like it," I agreed returning the smile with bursting enthusiasm. I picked up the cage of my still unnamed owl, as I had not come across the perfect name yet, and walked out of the compartment. I spotted my trunk, unmistakable with my first initial and last name in bold, rainbow colors, to match me. I set the owl cage on top of my trunk and looked at Bill, wondering what we were supposed to do next.

"Firs' years! This way please," a loud voice called over the ruckus that consisted of students searching for friends, and pale first years looking terrified, I didn't however _feel_ terrified, I might have looked it, but I definitely didn't feel it. Charlie stood next to me, and I decided that to blend in a little better I would match my hair to his for the third time today.

"Let's go, Tonks," he smiled and I nodded following him to the abnormally large man who was herding first years. It was obviously Hagrid, I'd heard all about him from my parents and he was supposed to be pretty nice.

"Hello, Hagrid," Charlie greeted him, it was obvious then that they had met before.

"Hello there Charlie!" Hagrid greeted with the same level of enthusiasm. "Got yerself a cousin there have ye?" he asked, eying me now. "Didn' know there were two Weasleys startin' this year!"

"No, she's not my cousin, a friend though. We met on the train, apparently our parents know each other pretty well, though," Charlie explained.

"Oh, I understand." Hagrid nodded, turning to look at me more closely. "Who are yer parents? It's likely I know 'em,"

"Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black," I smiled.

"Oh!" Hagrid nodded, realization spreading across his face. "You're little Nymphadora then, are ya?" he asked.

"Ugh! Don't. Call. Me. That!" I groaned feeling my face burning with embarrassment and a hint of rage. I glanced at Charlie only to see a bright grin spread across his freckled face.

"Hey, Tonks! Your hair is more red than mine is!" he marvelled, and Hagrid looked shocked. "Oh, and Hagrid she really doesn't like her first name, as you can probably tell. Just call her Tonks, like me!"

"And because of the look of apparent shock on your face that I so often receive, no I am not some kind of freak, I'm a metamorphmagus," I added. Hagrid nodded, looking a bit intimidated (I found this fact laughable) and trudged off with the sea of first year students following him.

I stuck near Charlie at the front and changed my hair back to blue. Before long we were standing in front of the large, dark lake. There was a breathtaking view of the castle in front of us. There was a fleet of rowboats just near the edge of the dark water, and other students were already rushing to get into boats.

Charlie grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him as he rushed with the others to find an empty boat. It was then I realized that Charlie didn't know about my obvious desire to kill myself before the age of fifteen. Sadly for the both of us, he was about to learn.

I saw it coming before it actually happened, really, I was bound to trip and make an utter fool of myself eventually, wasn't I? I was utterly shocked it had taken this long, to be honest. So, there was this pebble. The smallest little pebble you'd ever seen actually, smaller than my little toe, and let me tell you. That's small. Well, the toe of the boots I'd insisted on wearing despite the fact that they were half a size to large, it caught on the almost non-existent pebble and I started to fly forward. I decided that, rather than trying to catch myself, I'd prepare for the inevitable. It was too bad for me that we happened to be so near to the lake, because I found myself in the muddy shallows. It was needless to say the laughter coming from the other first years was merciless. My hair and robes both were dripping in muddy, disgusting water. Charlie seemed to be the only one not even attempting to hold back laughter. His face was serious and worried looking as he held out his hand to help me up. I gratefully accepted the help and looked around.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked frowning. I turned to look at him, I was sure my hair had flared bright red again at the pure humiliation, and I nodded.

"I'm fine," I shrugged, climbing into the nearest empty boat, carefully. "It's a common thing, me tripping. My parents were even having a conversation about how many times I'd end up in the hospital wing during my first week of school," I added, managing a small laugh. Finally, the boats started forward and I sat silently for a moment while Charlie seemed to be thinking of something to say.

"Well, I promise to never laugh at you when you fall," he told me eventually, we were more than half-way across now, and slowing.

"Thanks, Charlie. That means a lot," I smiled. "As you saw, people find it quite amusing when other people are well, not as graceful as others,"

"Oh well, if none of them want to be friends with you, they won't know what they're missing," Charlie beamed, and the boats halted and first years clambered out from every direction.

I decided to wait until all the others were out before following, now sticking to the back of the group. I'd matched the rest of my hair to match the muddy brown color, it really wasn't that bad, not as bad as blue and brown together. Charlie stayed back with me, and we trudged into the castle after the others. Once we were with the other students, an older looking witch with a pointed black hat and green robes had just finished speaking at the top of the staircase.

"Miss Tonks, Mr Weasley, how kind of the two of you to join us," she nodded, obviously not too happy with the fact that we'd missed whatever speech she'd just given.

"Sorry," Charlie winced, he didn't like being scolded, apparently. I didn't mind, I'd broken so many things at home that whoever this Professor happened to be, didn't even come close to comparing with Mum. I simply nodded and the old witch turned around and pushed the doors to what I assumed was the Great Hall open, and led us all inside.

This room was probably the best part of the castle I'd seen so far. Not that I'd actually seen much, but this was amazing! With the candles floating in midair, and the stars above. Wow. I was so transfixed by the ceiling, that I ran into Charlie when he stopped walking in front of me. The old witch had set down a stool with a hat on it, and immediately the hat started to sing. I gasped. Singing hats. What next?

It was a few minutes before the old battered hat finished singing, and everyone sat still for a moment, then the old witch stood up again and took a scroll from her robes. "When I call your name, you will step up and take the Sorting Hat, and place it on your head. You will then be sorted into your houses, and will proceed to sit with the other students that are also in that house," she explained and began reading names off the list. It wasn't long before Charlie and I were the only ones left.

"Tonks, Nymphadora," the old witch called, and I was sure that my hair was bright red again as I stomped forward. Luckily I didn't trip before I was able to take a seat on the old stool, and set the hat on my head.

"Well, well, well. Another Black is it? Even if that mother of yours was disowned. Hmm... well, normally Slytherin would be automatic for nearly any Black. That Sirius was the only exception. It seems, until now that is." the old hat mused as I sat terrified, not daring to look at anyone but Charlie, who was smiling with encouragement. "A difficult choice, very, very difficult," it continued, seeming to think very hard. I didn't even know hats were able to think. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the roar finally came from the tear in the brim of the hat. I quickly ripped the hat off and sat it on the stool, before rushing to the table of enthusiastically cheering Hufflepuff students. I could easily see the Slytherin table and the nasty glares I was receiving from all of them. I didn't care much, and I turned to watch as the witch called the final name on the list.

"Weasley, Charles,"

Charlie jumped up to the stool, and he shot me a glance that seemed to be somewhere between excitement, and disappointment. I smiled at him, and almost immediately the hat yelled out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I felt my face fall, but then remembered what Charlie had said on the train. That we'd stay friends no matter what. I hoped he was right.


	3. Hufflepuff

**A/N: Okay, so... I'm sorry I have to say this, but, updates are going to be few during the next week. My grades are sort of horrendous, and well, I've got to get them up! I'll be writing in my story notebook, just not posting, so, when I get back there will be plenty of updates!**

**I'm truly sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had a little trouble with this one, but I really like the end result. I hope you enjoy. I'd like to thank my beta (and awesome sister) _Prongs-James Potter _for her help, and recommend her story: Gambling With Fate, to you. It's about the last weeks of James and Lily Potter's lives, and it's really amazing so far. **

**One more thing, before you read. I'd love to hear from each of you, what you think, anything you'd like to see later on, ANYTHING! Just leave me a review, or send me a PM!  
**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Hufflepuff

I looked over at Charlie as he ran to the Gryffindor Table (which was very conveniently placed exactly next to the Hufflepuff Table). It was at that point I decided to turn around and try to get at least a few _acquaintances _from my own house if friends weren't possible. Before I could say anything, though, another voice rang through the room. Powerful, but calm and not too loud, and it was successful in drawing the attention of every student to the front of the long room, myself included. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster was standing as if ready to make a speech. I knew him from the many times he had come to visit my parents in the past few years since the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, my best guess as to why was that he was trying to comfort Mum about her sister having a life sentence in Azkaban.

"Welcome students, to another fine year at Hogwarts! There will be time for speeches later, however," he spoke slowly, looking over the top edge of his half-moon spectacles, his piercing blue eyes sweeping the room. "Now, it is time to eat," Dumbledore announced merrily, and with a joyous clap of his hands the tables were piled with platters of more food than I'd ever seen in my life. Even more than at Christmas dinner with Dad, Mum, Grandmum and Grandad Tonks and all my aunts, uncles and cousins. As I looked at the other first years it was obvious I wasn't the only one with these feelings.

"It's great, isn't it?" a blonde girl, who looked to be a bit shorter than I was, also first year, smiled at me. "And, I'm sorry for laughing at you back there, y'know. When you tripped?" she added. "The name's Amelia. Amelia Brisbane."

"Hello, Amelia," I smiled back, starting to scan the silver platters to see what looked particularly good. I then decided to just get a small amount of everything, and began filling my plate with samples of the different food items. Without hesitation after I'd finished, I grabbed one of the many large pitchers of pumpkin juice that were scattered along the length of the table and filled my goblet as full as it would allow. "It was pretty funny though, I'll admit. There are sure to be many more similar incidents throughout the next seven years, too." I shrugged. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, though you probably noticed that during the sorting, the name is a little hard to miss. Call me Tonks, though. I really don't like the name Nymphadora," I explained, reaching to grab a roll from the large bowl right in front of me, and the goblet (which was obviously a little _too_ full) toppled over when I retracted my arm.

"Oh no!" Amelia gasped, and a helpful older student vanished the liquid before it could wreak havoc by spreading further down the table. I shrugged and Amelia decided to change the subject. "I love your hair, I've never seen anyone bold enough to go out in public with a literal rainbow on their head," she noted with a small smile.

I frowned and grabbed a strand of my hair for examination. Amelia was right. There was a rainbow on my head! Immediately I began running though new colors in my head. Blue was no longer acceptable, I was in Hufflepuff, after all, blue was for Ravenclaws. Yellow for Hufflepuff wouldn't very well work, either and neither would black, they were overused and boring, not to mention _natural_ colors... well, natural for normal people. Why did there have to be such a limited number of interesting hair colors that weren't so bizarre that someone flat out laughed because the color was so absurd, _why_? I shook my head in slight disgust and decided that light pink would work for the time being. Maybe even longer if I ended up liking it.

"I think that tones it down," Amelia nodded as I changed the color. "And it's still really nice, too!"

"Thanks," I smiled a little, wondering how people could change from laughing at you, to looking at you like you were some amazingly talented, popular person within minutes. This was a little uncomfortable. I decided to focus on finishing my meal, which really was a legitimate reason. I hadn't eaten since breakfast... It wasn't long, though, before everyone was finished eating, and dessert had appeared in the place of the main meal. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face at the sight of the savory sea of sugary deliciousness I was now facing. I came to the conclusion that Professor Dumbledore didn't really want any treats, because he stood up again and began to speak.

"Now, I think, would be a more appropriate time for Start of Term announcements," he said, sounding really cheerful. There was an obvious smile in his voice, and eyes, even though his face was completely and totally serious. "Welcome to all first years, and to all returning students, we hope you are all as excited to be here as we are to have you," he continued, his eyes sweeping the room as they had been earlier.

"It must be made clear, for the sake of the First Years, and some returning students as well, that the Forbidden Forest, is, as very clearly stated in the name, _Forbidden, _which means that it is off-limits, and no student is to enter without the express permission of a teacher as well as the accompaniment of that teacher. Mr Filch, the caretaker, would like me to remind you that any students found with items that have been explicitly banned from Hogwarts will be punished depending on the severity of the infraction, and the same is said of all school rules. A full list of all banned items can be found on the door to Mr Filch's office.

One more reminder before we all head to bed: it has become a problem, increasingly so within the past few years, that the rule that states that no magic shall be used in the corridors between classes, has been ignored. I feel the need to let you all know, the punishments for breaking this rule have been increased in severity due to this fact. Now! Fifth Year Prefects, I believe it is the time for you all to take the first years to your common rooms, all other students will follow." the old man finished with a smile, and sat back down.

As soon as he had finished speaking, there were two students standing at every table. There was an immediate (strangely in unison) call of 'First years! This way!' I stood up, not wanting to seem an idiot by being the last to stand. I looked at Charlie, who was sitting almost directly next to me, just on the Gryffindor table, and smiled. He smiled back.

"I'll try and find you at breakfast," he told me, giving me a small hug before turning and following the other Gryffindor students. I nodded, even though he'd left and turned to follow the other Hufflepuffs.

"Where do you think the Common Room is?" Amelia asked, as she came to walk alongside me.

"Well, I dunno," I shrugged, struggling to keep up with the prefects as the hurried across the Entrance Hall at a pace that was much too fast for my eleven-year-old length legs to keep up with. "My Dad was in Hufflepuff, but he said he didn't want me sneaking around other common rooms in case I wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff, and Mum said the same thing. She was a Slytherin. She'll be happy I'm not in Slytherin, though. She said something about the other Slytherins not being too enthusiastic about me, because she's a blood traitor, she married a muggle-born. Apparently that's a big deal amongst Slytherins. But, what I don't understand is how in the world my parents would come to the conclusion that _I_ would go snooping around other house's common rooms," I sighed totally seriously, before erupting in laughter "Actually, I can see exactly why, because I would do that, and I would end up in detention or something for the rest of my time at Hogwarts or something," I told Amelia as the prefects headed through a small door I might have missed if I hadn't been following others into it, because it was almost fully obscured by a statue of a woman, I glanced at the name at the base, and saw the name 'Helga Hufflepuff' followed by 'Founder of Hufflepuff House'. It made sense that this particular statue lead to the Hufflepuff Common Room, didn't it?

"Wow, this is cool," a boy behind Amelia and I whispered, I nodded.

"I guess it is a school of magic... so there is going to be some cool stuff," Amelia whispered back, with a smile on her face.

"You have a point," he nodded, and we continued in silence. It was at that moment I realized we were going down, not stairs, but it was a slope. I was glad I caught that, because seconds later we _were _on stairs. I was almost positive that if I hadn't noticed, the results would have been disastrous to say the least. As we walked, I noticed a passage off to the right that had a painting of a fruit bowl at the end of it, I made a mental note to go and investigate later.

"We're almost there," one of the prefects, a boy who was tall, skinny and had a hair of dark curly hair, called back.

It was true, it didn't take long until we were all stopped at the bottom of the long staircase. There was a problem, though. A wall was kind of in the way. It was like the stairs didn't even go anywhere! It was apparent almost immediately, that I wasn't the only one who thought it was strange that we were standing at the bottom of a blocked staircase, because all the other students started muttering, looking around at all the other students around them, trying to find someone to talk about this strange occurrence.

"Don't worry," the boy prefect laughed. "It's more than it seems,"

"You, come here," the other prefect, a girl, called, pointing to the boy who was standing behind Ameila and I, the one we'd been talking to a moment ago. I turned to look at the boy, who was short and skinny. His face had paled immediately as he started to walk forward, he probably thought he was in trouble or something.

"Don't be afraid," the older boy told him, smiling reassuringly. "Now, what's your name?"

"I'm... I'm... I'm Se-seth," he gulped.

"We just want you to tell us what you see on the wall, Seth," the girl laughed.

'Oh..." Seth nodded, looking at the wall closely. "Erm... there's a... a yellow badger carved on there, isn't there?" he asked, looking at the prefects.

"Very good, thank you Seth, now. This badger is how you get into the Common Room. Simply place your hand on the badger, and recite the password," the boy prefect explained, placing his hand on the wall, where the badger was carved. "Taxo Fideles," he said clearly, and the wall disappeared, it didn't crumble, or move aside like the one in Diagon Alley had, it just... disappeared. Both of the prefects laughed a little at the collective awe that swept through the first years. Seconds later we were inside the Common Room, after we had all pushed forward.

"Now, Welcome to Hufflepuff!" the boy prefect grinned, turning to look at us. "My name is Ryan Fortescue,"

"And I'm Amber Wilkinson," the girl added.

"Normally at this time, we'd be sending you all to bed. It has been a long day, and we realize that. We also realize how hard it is to make friends sometimes," Ryan continued. "So, with permission from Professor Sprout, who is the Head of Hufflepuff, we can keep you all up a little longer to well, get to know each other. You'll want to rely on the friendships you make in this house for the rest of your time at Hogwarts, especially since a lot of the other students tend not to take us Badgers too seriously,"

"What we're going to do, is sit in a circle and introduce ourselves, saying our names, something interesting about yourself, and well, let's go with favorite color as well, shall we?" Amber smiled, leading us all to a large circle of plump yellow cushions, and we all sat down.

"Amber, will you start us off?" Ryan asked, smiling at her.

"I'd be glad to, Ryan," she nodded. "My name, as I said, is Amber Wilkinson. I'm on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Seeker, and my favorite color is orange, now... you go next," she stated, pointing at me. I sighed.

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks. Though, if you decide to call me Nymphadora or any variation of it, well, we'll leave that to the imagination, shall we? Just call me Tonks," I grinned. "Something interesting about me? Well, I'm a metamorphmagus, basically meaning I can change my appearance at will, and as of the feast my favorite color is pink," I finished.

"A metamorph, eh? Very cool, and very rare too," Ryan smiled. "I'm Ryan Fortescue. Well, the only _really_ interesting thing about myself I can think of, is that my uncle, Florean, owns one of the most popular ice cream parlors in Britain, which does, along with the fact that we're not far from the kitchens, and the House Elves tend to be so kind as to contribute drinks and other food items, cause for some very nice parties," he grinned. "And my favorite color... I'll have to say yellow, not only is it our house color, but it's also very cheery," he finished, and pointed at Amelia to go.

"Hello everyone. My name is Amelia Brisbane, I... I'm a twin and my favorite color is red," she said quickly, and pointed to Seth.

"My name is Seth Hancock, I am the only wizard in my family, and I have ten siblings, and my favorite color is blue," he pointed to another boy, across the room.

"I'm Kenyon Brisbane, I'm Mel's twin brother, and my favorite color is orange," he stated proudly, and so it continued for a while, until everyone had introduced themselves. It didn't take long, apart from some students who broke out in tears when it was their turn.

"Well, once again, Welcome to Hufflepuff, Tonks, Amelia, Seth, Kenyon, Albert, Brittany, Jason, Andrew, Melissa, Gerald, Trevor, Lillian, Helen and Valerie," Ryan smiled, standing up. "I think now would be a good time to send you all off to bed, Girl's Dormitories, are down the left tunnel, Boys to the right. We'll see you all in the morning!" he told us all, heading down the boys tunnel.

I stood up and hurried down the tunnel to the girls dormitories, and smiled when I saw a door with two plaques on it. One reading 'First Years' the second 'N. Tonks, Amelia Brisbane, Brittany Sheffield, Melissa Karume, Lillian Jade, Helen Stretton and Valerie Blackburn' all in order. I opened the door, and looked around. In the room were seven 4-poster beds, with trunks at the end of each, I quickly found my trunk (which now had yellow and black scarves, ties, robes, sweaters, etc. inside), and immediately beginning to dig through it for my pajamas, parchment and a quill.

"What're you doing?" Lillian asked, sitting on the bed to the right of mine. I looked up at her.

"Well, I'm going to change, then I'm going to write my parents, I promised them I would," I explained, pulling out the items I'd been searching for. I then hopped onto the bed, and pulled the curtains shut so I could change, then I opened them again and looked around for something to write on. I shrugged and grabbed one of my new books.

'_Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is great so far! I've made at least two new friends, Charlie Weasley and Amelia Brisbane. Charlie isn't in the same house as I am, but we'll make it work. Amelia, however is. The Sorting Hat got a little bit sentimental on me, and decided to tell me that I'm the second of Black descent to not be sorted into Slytherin. I am very aware I am leaving cryptic hints as to what house I am in, but I feel I should leave that for last. Anyway, the prefects in my house are very nice, and want to be involved with us First Years, which I like very much. We were told that the members of our house are seen as strange, though, I don't mind that I've always known I'm strange. Anyway, I suppose I'll tell you now. I'm in Hufflepuff, just like Dad! I miss you both very much, and can't wait to hear from you._

_ Much Love,_

_ Dora'_

I smiled as I looked at the letter. It was short, true, but it was to the point, and I was very tired at that point. I let my owl out of her cage and tied the letter to her leg.

"Take this to my parents," I told her, before climbing back into bed, and almost immediately falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N 2: One more thing before you click the little review button down there, I took creative freedom with the fact that there are 7 girls and 7 boys in each dormitory, and with the fact that there's not a painting leading to the Common Room, but a wall with a Badger carving on it... :)**


	4. Blood Traitors

**A/N: So, I wrote this last night but like was ready to pass out by the time I was ready to post, so I went to bed. Today, being Christmas Eve, now is the first opportunity I've had to get on my computer. I think I'm going to have one more chapter up tonight, and then one tomorrow, at least, it really depends. Merry Christmas to all my wonderful readers! I'd love to get some reviews as a present, it would make me super happy, to know that you're happy with what I'm writing, or just to know what you all think!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Blood Traitors**_

I knew the next day was going to be interesting when I woke up with my pink hair flying in every direction, not knowing where I was, in the dark. Taking a deep breath, I slid the curtains the surrounded my bed open and looked around the room, before realizing I was at Hogwarts now. I sighed and stood up, spotting a short, round woman standing by the fireplace in the center of the room.

"Well, I'm glad to see Miss Brisbane isn't the only one who feels the need to wake up," the woman smiled, approaching, and I noticed Amelia was standing in front of the bed to the left of mine, in her robes, brushing through her hair. She smiled at me, glancing over after the woman had spoken.

"Good Morning," Amelia greeted.

"Thanks," I sighed, yawning. "Though, it's not considered a good morning by me while it's still dark out and my hair is in such a... charming state of disarray," I admitted.

"Well, you can borrow my brush when I'm finished, I noticed last night that I didn't see one in your trunk," she laughed. "And, it isn't dark out, we're in the basement, remember?"

"Thank you, I'm sure my parents will send mine... sometime. I mean, there were bound to be a few things I forgot at home," I shrugged. "Oh... right. Well, at home I'm upstairs, so I'm used to waking up seeing the sun through my window, not seeing stone,"

"I'm glad to see that some of you have made friends already. I am Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff," the woman introduced herself, walking around the room, pulling the curtains apart on the other beds.

"I'm N... I'm Tonks," I told her, deciding she probably knew my first name, and that I should make it a point that I wanted to be known by my last name only.

"Well dear, will the two of you make sure that the rest of the girls are at breakfast? You will all be receiving your class schedules during that time, it will be much easier for all of you if you're there," she told Amelia and I, and we nodded as she left the room which was now filled with the groans of protest at being awakened.

"Here," Amelia told me, handing her brush to me, and I smiled, taking it.

"Thank you Amelia. You're a lifesaver, really, you are," I laughed as I quickly brushed through the mess on the top of my head in an attempt to make it look normal. It took a few minutes, but after long I was sure that my hair would be passable in public.

"Well, that's what friends are for, isn't it? Well, at least one of the things, to lend their friends a hairbrush if they need it, among many others," Amelia smiled taking the brush back as I handed it to her.

"I think you're right, though, before you and Charlie Weasley I've never really had friends before. My cousins yes, but well, they're not magic so they tend to get boring after a while," I shrugged, grabbing my clothes. I hurried and changed before walking out to the Common Room with Amelia who had made sure all the other girls were up before the two of us had walked out.

"Can we wait for Kenyon?" Amelia asked, looking at me. I nodded and walked over to the bulletin board in the corner of the large Common Room, reading over a few of the bright announcements that now plastered the apparently too small board.

"Morning, ladies," a very enthusiastic male greeted.

"Morning, Kenyon," Amelia smiled. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty well, you?" he responded, I noticed with a small shrug as I walked back to Amelia's side.

"Perfectly, didn't wake up once," Amelia told him nodding a little.

"How about you, Tonks? How did you sleep?" Kenyon asked, looking at me.

"Well enough," I shrugged. "Should we head to breakfast now?" I asked, looking at the door.

"Yeah, lets," both Amelia and Kenyon spoke in unison, it was a little scary actually. Twins tended to be scary though, I had cousins who were identical twins and they often spoke at the same time.

"Okay," I nodded with a small smile, walking over to the door. The three of us made our way quickly up to the Great Hall, there weren't many students there yet. The table with the most students had to be Slytherin, followed closely by Gryffindor. Ravenclaw had a few, but Hufflepuff was empty.

"Looks like not many fellow Badgers wanted to wake up this morning," Kenyon laughed as we sat down.

"I didn't want to," I shrugged. "It's far too early, I usually sleep until at least 9:30," I smiled. "6:45... far too early," I shook my head.

"Y'know." a new voice said, thoughtfully. "I never got to tell you how interesting I find your hair last night, Tonks,"

I spun around and saw Charlie had taken a seat directly behind me, at his table.

I laughed. "Yeah, well, I don't think green or blue would have worked too well for Hufflepuff pride, and well... yellow and black are too normal," I shrugged scrunching up my nose.

"Can't have normal, now can we?" Charlie grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

"So," I continued. "Pink was the conclusion I came to, and I don't think it clashes too drastically with yellow and black, do you?"

"Only girls worry about things like that," Kenyon informed me. "Don't they... what was your name again?" he asked, looking at Charlie.

"Charlie Weasley," Charlie introduced himself, holding out a hand for Kenyon to shake, and withdrawing it after the two of them firmly shook hands. "I dunno, I've never really been around girls much, 'xcept my Mum and sister, but my sister's only two, and Mum just fusses over everything, so I'm afraid I don't have anyone to compare her to,"

"Oh, I understand," Kenyon nodded. "I've got three sisters," he said. "Mel here, and then one who is five, and one who is twenty, what about you Tonks, got any siblings?"

"Me? No, it's just my Mum, my Dad and me," I smiled. "It gets a bit lonely sometimes, but Dad's always a laugh, and 's not really too bad,"

"Hello again Miss Tonks, Mister Brisbane, Miss Brisbane. Glad to see the three of you up and so cheerful looking," Professor Sprout smiled, approaching. "I have your schedules right here," she told us, handing us each a scroll, before waddling back to the table at the front.

"Ooh, very nice," Amelia smiled, unrolling hers and reading over it quickly. I did the same, and compared the two.

"Looks like we've got all our classes together," I nodded, and looked at Charlie. "Do you have yours yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet, but... here comes Professor McGonagall now, she'll probably have it," Charlie nodded, looking at the woman approaching. She was the witch that had brought the First Years in last night, and was, apparently, Head of Gryffindor house.

"Mister Weasley, here is your schedule," she told him, handing him a scroll that looked similar, if not the same as mine, before walking back to the teacher's table.

"Let's see yours, Tonks," Charlie said, unrolling his. I spun around more fully and held my schedule next to his.

"Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts together," I smiled. "That's better than nothing, isn't it?"

"Much better than nothing," he agreed. "Let's all eat, then head to Potions together, alright?"

"Sounds good to me," I nodded, turning back around to eat. Breakfast was very uneventful, other than the conversation going on between Amelia and Kenyon about what classes, and finally the moment mail arrived. I spotted my owl and watched as she landed on the table in front of me, and held out her leg. I detached the letter that was tied there and ripped off the corner of my toast to feed her before opening the letter, which was from my parents. I recognized my mothers curly, lovely handwriting immediately, and began to read.

_'Nymphadora,_

_Your father and I are glad to hear you are enjoying Hogwarts so far, and we're sure you'll find it to be a wonderful place with surprises around every corner. We're also very glad to hear you've made friends, and with a Weasley you can't go wrong, the entire family (that we've known, of course) have been nothing but kind and very loyal friends, and we're sure that Charlie will be an excellent friend, and Amelia as well. We will admit that we did find the way you chose to tell us which house you were sorted into a bit cryptic, but Hufflepuff will be a lovely place for you, your father has many fond memories of his time in that house. We wish you the best, and anxiously await your next letter. We feel it imperative that we remind you to keep yourself out of trouble, and don't provoke anyone into disliking you. Follow the rules and be good, and remember, we love you,_

_ Love,_

_ Mum and Dad'_

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I read the last line. Why were they so sure I would be getting myself into trouble?

"Ready to go now?" Charlie asked, standing up.

"Oh yeah, let's go," I nodded, putting the letter into my bag and standing up smiling at Charlie. Amelia and Kenyon stood also and the four of us headed off to our first class, Potions.

"Oh no! I forgot my potions book!" Amelia gasped, as we got to the stairs.

"I'll go with you back to the Common Room to get it, Mel," Kenyon offered, and the two of them set off.

"Oi! You two," a boys voice came from behind us.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, turning around.

"You're... Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks, aren't you?" the boy asked, leaning against the wall.

"Erm... yeah," Charlie nodded, "but she prefers to go by Tonks,"

"I don't really care what she prefers to go by. I'm Jeremy Rosier, Slytherin. Now, I was just thinking, you two are both blood-traitors, aren't you?" he asked, looking from Charlie to me.

"So what if we are?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, you see... I'm a pureblood, which means that in some way I am related to both of you. All pureblood families are connected, you know. Anyway, that means that both of you are a disgrace to the name of being pureblooded," Jeremy sneered, and I rolled my eyes, Mum had warned me this was likely to happen.

"Mr Rosier. I wasn't aware that you had potions first, I was under the impression I have First Year Gryffindors and First Year Hufflepuffs this morning," a tall man with greasy black hair stated, approaching behind Charlie and I from the door at the end of the corridor at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't, Professor Snape," Jeremy told him.

"Well, then I suggest you get to class before I have to give you a detention," Professor Snape glowered monotonously.

"Y-yes sir," the Slytherin boy sighed and headed up the stairs. Professor Snape walked back into his classroom without a second glance at Charlie and I. This was going to be a long day, I was sure of it. Not only had I had my first run in with a Slytherin, it seemed as though Professor Snape wasn't too kind of a person when it came to clumsiness, and I ended up in Detention for catching his robes on fire when I tripped and tipped over a cauldron.

The rest of the day was fine, long, but fine. I was given a lot of homework, and Amelia, Kenyon and I managed to finish it all before heading to bed. The next few weeks also passed without too much incident, and now it seemed that the entire student body was preparing for Halloween which was rapidly approaching, I had to admit I was excited too, who wasn't, on Halloween?


	5. Halloween

**Hehe, Chapter 5! Enjoy, Merry Christmas, and be excited for the epicness that will be the Christmas Chapter :) And, yes, I am aware this is my shortest chapter on this story yet... I'm tired haha**

* * *

Chapter 5- Halloween

I smiled as I entered the Great Hall for breakfast on the day of October 31st, my hair a brilliant shade of festive orange with black streaks running through it. I was wearing my normal Hogwarts robes, but I'd embellished a bit, and was wearing black dangling spider earrings as well as orange and black striped tights with spider webs weaving across them, with spiders placed across randomly.

"You know, Tonks. I'm really jealous of you right now," Amelia sighed as I sat next to her. "I wish I could do something as festive as you can, I mean... I feel so _boring_! You look amazingly cool, and the rest of us look like normal students," she continued.

"Well, I just really love Halloween," I told her, grinning. "Besides, you have tights just like mine, and if you'd like I have some more earrings too,"

"Really? You do?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, we can be matching, well... apart from the hair. But, still! It's close enough, isn't it?" I suggested smiling still.

"You two do know only first years are so foolish as to actually dress up for a silly holiday, don't you?" Bill, Charlie's older brother, asked from the Gryffindor table as he came to sit next to his brother.

"So what, Bill? At least they're enjoying themselves!" Charlie glared at his brother. "First years know how to have fun, unlike second years who just walk around as if they're so much better than anyone else,"

"I am better than everyone else," Bill chuckled. "And I do enjoy myself... just not the same way all of you do," he shrugged.

"Right... you go ahead and think that, Bill," I told him, laughing. "And later on you can wish you were a first year again,"

"Believe me, Tonks, you naïve little first year, I will _never_ wish I was a first year again," he told me, shaking his head.

"Mmhmm. We'll see, won't we?" I asked, with a small mysterious smile.

"If you insist," he shrugged and walked off, probably to sit with some of his friends.

"Erm, Tonks?" Amelia asked as I looked at her again.

"Yeah, Amelia?" I responded, curious about the timidness I sensed in her voice.

"Well, I was just wondering," she began with a sigh, and it seemed that she was afraid of what she was asking, "umm, how are we going to make him wish he was a first year again?" she finished finally, with a fair bit of effort.

"You'll see, I've got a plan." I grinned. "I mean, we can't go through Halloween without a few... tricks, can we? We've got the feast tonight, that'll supply the treats, as well as the party I'm sure Ryan, Amber and the others are planning tonight, but... tricks, we've got nothing. Do we?" I explained. "So... we're going to execute a few tricks,"

"Wait..." she said slowly. "You don't mean... we're going to prank older students?" she gasped, and I nodded.

"We can't prank first years, that would be just mean! Besides, it's all going to be harmless!" I prodded. "Come on Amelia! It'll be fun!"

"But what if we're caught?" she retorted. "I think you've had plenty of detentions this year already,"

"Well, if we're caught it will be worth it, won't it? Having a little fun?" I persisted. "Please Amelia! Please!"

"What are you begging her for, Tonks?" Kenyon asked, sliding into the seat next to me.

"She doesn't want to go pranking tonight," I told him with a sigh. "Are you going to be as goody-goody as your sister?" I asked. "Or are you going to help me?"

"I'm definitely going to," Charlie smiled. "I'd love to have a little fun,"

"Sure, why not? And who knows, maybe later today I'll be able to convince Mel to let loose and have some fun as well," Kenyon said, wiggling his eyebrows at his sister.

"I have fun," she frowned. "I may have a different definition than the three of you, but I do have fun,"

"Please, Mel. Your definition of fun is sitting around reading, or maybe drawing something. Nothing that's actually _fun_," Kenyon snorted.

"He does have a point," I told her gently. "Come on, you can be spontaneous and a little bit reckless for one night, can't you Amelia?"

"Spontaneous, Tonks. Really? You call it _spontaneous_? And a _little_ reckless? A little?" Amelia nearly shrieked.

"Keep your voice down, will you?" I asked, with a snicker. "Please, please, pretty please go... you won't die, and if we're caught we'll say you had nothing to do with it, that you were trying to stop us, alright?"

"Promise?" she asked hesitantly after a moment.

"Promise," I smiled.

"And you'll never bother me about doing anything like this again?"

"Never, well... maybe on Halloween, but not on normal days," I confirmed.

"Fine. I'll go," she nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I burst out, hugging her. "You're the greatest Amelia!"

"Wow, you actually convinced her," Kenyon muttered, sounding utterly dumbfounded.

"Did you really doubt my abilities, Kenyon?" I asked, frowning.

"What are you three up to?" Amber asked, sitting across the table from us.

"Nothing," Amelia, Kenyon and I said at the same time, and burst out giggling because of it.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Amber scoffed, grinning.

"Well, what makes you think we're up to something? And there are four of us, thank you," Charlie said indignantly.

"Well, the three of them I have jurisdiction over, you're in Gryffindor. And I know because this is you four we're talking about, Tonks has been in detention more during the first part of her first year than I've ever had," she rolled her eyes.

"It's not as if I'm planning on becoming a prefect or something... but really, I want to have a little fun while at school," I shrugged.

"Just stay out of too much trouble, please? We're having a party tonight for the purposes of keeping the other students out of trouble, so just keep it toned down," Amber warned, walking back to sit with her friends.

"Your prefects are much more strict than ours are," Charlie laughed. "One of the Gryffindor prefects always looks as though he's about to vomit,"

"Gross," Amelia said, her lip curling a little, but then she smiled. "I guess it won't be too bad to have a little fun, will it?"

"There's the spirit!" Kenyon smiled, patting her on the back.

From breakfast we all departed to our classes, and didn't speak of what was to occur later that night until after the feast when we met near a secluded statue on the second floor. It didn't take long to set our plans in motion and get back to our Common Rooms. I decided I'd skip the party and go straight to bed. I fell asleep rather quickly, and woke up with three notes on my nightstand, each telling me I had detentions from Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, I shrugged. It was worth it.

The month of November passed by quickly, and I found myself having arranged with my parents to be able to have Charlie come to our house for Christmas, and I was very excited as I smiled at him on the train ride home. I jumped off the train with my trunk and owl as soon as it stopped, with Charlie behind me, and we set off in search of my parents.


	6. A Tonks Family Christmas

**Hey all! So sorry this is a little delayed, but I've been super busy the past few days. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6- A Tonks Family Christmas**

"Dora!" Dad called, and I felt like it was the first day of school all over again, why was he waking me up so early?

"Yes?" I called back groggily, sitting up in bed.

"It's Christmas Eve, and your cousins and grandparents are going to be here any moment, are you ready yet?" he asked, appearing in my doorway.

"Erm... not quite," I shrugged, "But Charlie is ready already, I just woke up... give me five minutes," I sighed standing up and walking to my dresser. What to wear though? I frowned, why did picking clothes have to be so difficult? I finally settled on the yellow sweater with a large black 'T' with a badger behind it, that Charlie's mum had made for me, and a pair of jeans. I then quickly brushed my hair, and ran down the hall to the guest room, where Charlie was staying.

"You opened yours before Christmas?" Charlie asked, looking at my sweater.

"Yeah, your mum asked me to at the train station while she was picking up Bill, I opened it right in front of you, remember?" I laughed.

"Right," he said, nodding, but I wasn't totally sure he did remember.

"Are you two coming?" Dad called, sounding a bit irritated.

"Yes, Dad," I told him, and looked at Charlie, who stood up, and the two of us headed down the stairs.

"Where did you get that sweater, Nymphadora?" Mum asked walking in from the kitchen when we came down.

"Charlie's mum made it for me, and wanted me to open it at the train station," I told her, sitting on the sofa. Honestly, did no one remember?

I was saved from what I was sure would have been an interesting interrogation on exactly how the conversation with Mrs. Weasley went, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Dora, hair!" Dad reminded me, and I sighed before changing my hair brown and lengthening it a little. Apparently it was abnormal for an eleven-almost-twelve-year-old to have short pink hair. Everyone was so judgmental these days, but then again, all of Dad's family were Muggles so they would most likely find it abnormal. I rolled my eyes at Charlie when my parents walked over to open the door, and he grinned and came to sit next to me.

As soon as the door opened there was an explosion of sound, obviously Uncle Ben (Dad's brother) and Aunt Stephanie had arrived first with their four children: Angela who was sixteen, Brian who was fourteen, Anna who was eleven and little Neil who was 8. Neil took a look at where Charlie and I were sitting and his eyes widened, then he looked at Dad.

"Uncle Ted! Uncle Ted!" he said, his voice sounding urgent and worried.

"Yes, Neil?" Dad asked leaning down.

"Did Dora get a brother?" he asked, looking over at Charlie, who was now, along with me, trying to hold back laughter.

"No, Neil. This is Charlie Weasley, Dora's friend from school," Dad explained, smiling.

"Ooooh, I understand," Neil nodded, smiling as well. Then all his other siblings trudged inside, wrapped in coats and other clothing appropriate for the weather.

"Hey, Dora?" Angela asked, sitting next to me, on the side (obviously) that Charlie wasn't on.

"Yeah, Angela?" I replied, looking at her.

"Why is there a 'T' on that... lovely yellow sweater you're wearing? And what is that animal?" she interrogated. I knew she didn't really think it was lovely because of her hesitation.

"Oh," I smiled, looking down at my sweater. "Well, the 'T' is because all my school friends, and Professors as well, call me Tonks, unless they're mad at me," I said, trying to hold back a laugh. "And the animal is a badger, and that's a little harder to explain," I shrugged, smiling still.

"Interesting, and why is it yellow?" she continued.

"That's also complicated," I told her with another shrug.

"And who is this?" she asked, pointing at Charlie.

"I'm Charlie Weasley," he smiled. "My parents are friends with Tonks's parents, and we're friends now, since the first day of school we have been,"

"Well, nice to meet you Charlie. I'm Angela, Dora's cousin," Angela nodded.

"Nymphadora?" Mum called from where she was standing, talking to Aunt Stephanie. I cringed but looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you and Charlie go into the kitchen and wait for the morning post? And I believe your mother is sending something as well, Charlie," she said, smiling a little.

"Alright," I nodded, "C'mon Charlie!" I told him, jumping up and almost falling, but catching myself and running into the kitchen with Charlie behind me.

"Your cousins really like asking questions don't they?" he asked as we sat at the table, waiting for the owl from the Daily Prophet and Charlie's family's owl to show up.

"Yeah, I think all Muggles are like that though, eternally curious," I laughed. "Of course, only my grandparents and my dad's brothers and sister know that we're all magic, and they're okay with it. My cousins have always thought I'm strange, but they don't say anything," I explained.

"I've never really met any Muggles, Dad's fascinated by them, I don't really understand why, they're not all that interesting," Charlie replied.

"They really aren't, at least... the one's I've met," I told him, looking out the window, finally a small owl landed on the window sill and held out it's leg. I stood up and grabbed the sickle and knut that had been left on the counter for this purpose, and slipped them into the pouch on the leg of the owl, before untying the newspaper and pulling it off. Luckily as soon as the Daily Prophet owl left, the owl from Mrs. Weasley appeared, with a large brown package tied to it's leg, I grinned at Charlie and untied the package from the owls leg, and grabbed it.

"Shall we rejoin the rest of your family then?" Charlie asked as the owl flew off.

"I think so," I nodded, walking back toward the front room, grabbing an orange out of the bowl on the counter on the way. I hadn't eaten yet, and was starving.

"We should try and finish the Potions Essay that Snape assigned tonight," Charlie suggested before we entered the room.

"Good idea, Snape is out to get me, I swear... he really pulled me aside after class the day before we left and said I have detention my first night back," I whispered, as we had entered the room again.

"Why?" Charlie asked, in an equally hushed tone.

"Because I am not doing satisfactory in his class, and he thinks detention will teach me a lesson," I explained, noticing that everyone but my grandparents were now present.

"That really isn't fair," he frowned. "I'm sure he just doesn't like you because you tripped the first day and knocked that potion all over his robes, and they caught on fire,"

I laughed. "I don't regret that, though... he deserved it,"

"Who deserved what?" Mum asked as we reached her, and handed her the paper.

"No one," I said quickly. "Well, just someone at school," I corrected when she gave me the 'I know it's someone, so don't say no one' look. "What do you want done with the package from Mrs. Weasley?" I asked, holding that up.

"Put it under the tree," she told me, walking to the door as there was another knock. I nodded and placed the package under the tree, before pushing through the crowd of cousins to take my seat on the couch again. Charlie sat next to me, and laughed.

"Nice save back there," he noted, and I beamed.

"Thank you, I mean, it wasn't technically a lie, Professor Snape _is_ someone at school, just not a student,"

"Dora!" I heard the familiar voice of my grandfather call over the commotion that had engulfed the room. Within seconds he had pushed through the crowd and spotted me, with a smile on his wrinkled face he approached with open arms. I smiled at Charlie, then jumped up and hugged my grandfather, smiling also, he hugged me back in the kind of hug only a grandfather could give.

"So, I see you're in Hufflepuff just like your father," he commented quietly, seeing my sweater as he released me from the hug.

"Yeah!" I grinned. "It's great, well, other than the fact that I've had quite a few accidents so far this year and have ended up in detention more times than my parents or me would prefer, but I love Hogwarts," I told him in a whisper.

"A trouble maker, just like your father," he shook his head. "It's a phase, you'll grow out of it, I'm sure,"

"Yeah, Tonks, it's a phase. Professor Snape won't hate you forever," Charlie laughed.

"And who is this?" Grandfather asked, looking at Charlie as he spoke. "Don't tell me you're dating already, you're only eleven for heavens sakes!"

"No. No, I'm not dating! Most boys my age are rude pigs anyway, this is Charlie Weasley, one of my best friends," I explained quickly, my face burning red, and at the moment I was glad I could at least somewhat control my morphing abilities, I had no choice around such a large group of muggles. "He's one of the decent boys at Hogwarts,"

"Glad you think so," Charlie beamed.

"At least you don't act like the Slytherins, they're nothing but rude," I snorted.

"Hey! Everyone! LISTEN UP!" My oldest cousin, Robert bellowed, apparently he'd been trying to get our attention for quite some time now. Grandfather smiled at me, then walked back over to my parents, and Robert jumped down from the chair he'd been standing on, and his father, my Uncle Gerald, stood up and cleared his throat.

"Alright, so, as you all know by now, every year on Christmas Eve when we all get together we go and do an activity as a family, and my family was in charge of that activity this year," he started ."Well, we decided that we should all go to the new skating rink that recently opened not far from here. We've rented it out for the day, and planned lunch for all of us, and as we usually do, we'll head back to the designated home, which is Ted and Andromeda's this year, for family dinner, we'll all stay the night and open presents in the morning," he finished and jumped down.

"Oh no," I muttered as we all dispersed to get ready for skating, and Charlie and some of my other cousins our age headed up to my room.

"What?" Anna asked, as we closed the door to my room and her and Angela set their suitcases on the floor.

"I'm going to kill myself," I said, hopelessly, sitting on my bed.

"Woah. Is that an owl?" Angela asked, looking at the window where Artemis, my owl, had perched. Obviously Amelia and Kenyon had received the gifts I'd sent them, and had attached another package to Artemis's leg and sent her back.

"Yeah, Tonks? Is it an owl?" Charlie asked in mock amazement. I glared at him and opened the window, which caused Anna to go into hysterics and dive into my closet to hide. Angela walked over immediately to try and coax her sister out, and I merely rolled my eyes as Artemis jumped onto my arm and held her leg out. I took the package out and put Artemis into her cage, deciding it would be best to put the cage into the wardrobe that held my extra robes for school in it. Despite the screeches of protest I managed to appease Artemis with some owl treats and lock the wardrobe.

"The owls gone now," I called to Anna who slowly came out of the closet and opened her suitcase to retrieve what she would need for ice skating.

"Open the package, Tonks," Charlie suggested, and I looked at the large brown package which was wrapped in brown paper and tied with yarn, wondering if it would be safe with Muggles present.

"I will later, Charlie," I told him, walking over to my trunk to get my scarf, gloves and hat. I pulled them out quickly, and grabbed my wand (which I kept on my nightstand) and placed it safely in the box it had come in, placing that into my trunk, which I then locked and sat back down on my bed.

"I don't know what to wear for a jacket," Charlie told me. "Mum doesn't make anything that can... blend in well," he whispered.

"Oh. Well, that could be a problem," I nodded.

"We're ready," Angela announced. "I can see you two aren't,"

"We're working on it," I told her, frowning, before walking out of my room, and calling down the stairs. "MUM!"

"What is it, Nymphadora?" she asked, appearing at the bottom of the staircase. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

"I have everything ready, but Charlie doesn't have a jacket," I told her.

"Oh, well, I'm sure your father has something he can borrow, send him down, and you get ready," she said, walking off to find dad.

I walked back in my room and told Charlie to go down, which he did.

"Why do you even have an owl?" Anna asked timidly.

"It's a really long story," I sighed, wondering why I hadn't saved myself the trouble by asking Amelia to hold on to Artemis until my family was gone. "I'll see if I can find time to tell you later," I promised, pulling the large, black snow coat that I'd gotten last year for Christmas on, as well as my gloves, hat and scarf, which were the yellow and black that matched my sweater, though I'd gotten them from school.

"Okay," Anna nodded. "Let's go, I'm sure everyone is waiting," she told Angela and I. Both of us nodded and the three of us trudged downstairs to join everyone else.

"Everyone ready to go?" Uncle Gerald asked, looking around the group. There was a collective murmur of different variations of 'Yes' some much more enthusiastic than others.

The room emptied quickly, all my cousins following their parents out to their cars. Dad, Mum, Charlie and I were riding with my grandparents, because it would be one of the only opportunities we'd have to talk to them without the prying ears of my cousins.

"So, Dora," Grandmother smiled as we started driving. "I've heard from your parents and your grandfather that you're in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, just like your father was,"

"Yeah," I nodded. "There are some great people in Hufflepuff. And in Gryffindor too, I don't know many Ravenclaws, or many Slytherins, but the Slytherins I do know don't like me at all,"

"And your friend, I'm assuming you're a wizard as well, young man, what house are you in?" she asked, looking at Charlie.

"I'm in Gryffindor," he smiled. "Just like my parents were, and my brother is too, he's a second year,"

"And you're not Dora's boyfriend, are you?" she asked, still looking at him. I felt my face burn again, and I was sure that, due to the circumstances, my hair was bright red.

"No, ma'am, we're just friends," he shook his head, and I saw his face was also bright red.

"My, my. Dora, you look like you could be his sister!" commented Dad.

"Do you have any siblings, Charlie?" Grandmother said, cutting Dad off.

"Yeah. I have six, Bill, he's thirteen. Percy, he's well, I think eight or nine. Maybe younger, I'm not sure," he admitted. "Then there's Fred and George, they're twins and are six. Ron is 4 and Ginny is 3," he finished, with a smile.

"Large family," she nodded. "That's good, teaches you to be responsible,"

"Mum," Dad said, sounding weary. "I'm sure Charlie and Dora don't need interrogations at the moment,"

"Oh. You're right, Ted, dear. I'm sorry, Charlie, I suppose I get carried away sometimes," she told him with a small smile.

"That's alright," Charlie replied as we finally pulled into the parking lot, and I made sure my hair was brown again before getting out the car and grabbing the skates that had (until now) been gathering dust in the closet at the end of the upstairs hallway.

"I swear, I'm going to kill myself, or someone else, doing this," I whispered to Charlie as we walked inside.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't," he smiled. "I'll help you, I have pretty good coordination. I mean, I haven't ever gone ice skating before, but I play Quidditch with Bill, I hope to try out for the Gryffindor team next year," he said.

"That's brilliant Charlie! I'd love to come to the games and cheer for you!" I smiled.

"You should try out for your team too," he suggested. "I'm sure you can to my house for some of the summer and Bill and I can teach you to play,"

"Really?" I asked, smiling. "That sounds great!"

"Alright," he grinned, and we dropped the subject as we sat down on the outside of the ring of ice to put our skates on, I laced mine up, and stood, leaning on the glass on the side of the rink for support.

"Don't strain yourself, Dora!" Dad laughed from where he was sitting next to Mum, lacing his skates.

"I'm just trying not to fall _before_ I get to the ice," I informed him. "I'm expecting to come out of this with plenty of wounds, bruises, and plenty of stories to tell,"

Charlie was behind me as I edged onto the ice, keeping a firm grip on the railing that was convieniently wrapped around every side of the rink. Charlie grabbed my right arm, and Uncle Ben grabbed my left.

"We all know how useless you are without thin blades on your feet," Uncle Ben teased. "We don't need you hurting yourself, or anyone else,"

Seven miserable hours later the entire family was sitting back at my house after dinner, the children all in pajamas and the adults sitting around talking.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," I announced, walking to the stairs.

"Alright. Night Dora!" everyone said at nearly the same time. Mum came over and hugged me.

"See you in the morning, Nymphadora," she told me, and I hugged her back.

"See you in the morning, Mum,"

"I think I'll go to bed too," Charlie muttered, standing next to me, and the two of us walked up the stairs together.

"We need to finish that essay," I reminded him.

"I was thinking the same thing," he nodded, as we entered my room, and I sat stiffly on my bed.

"Will you grab my quill, ink and parchment?" I asked, handing him the key to my trunk.

"Want to let Artemis out? She probably isn't too happy in there," he suggested, kneeling next to my trunk, and opening it, quickly finding the requested items, as well as my '_Potions for Beginners' _book.

"No, I don't think that's safe with all my cousins here," I shook my head.

"Oh, you're right, how stupid of me," he laughed.

"You're not stupid, Charlie Weasley," I told him, frowning. "A bit idiotic at times, yes, but never stupid,"

"Fine, idiotic then," he grinned. "Hey, are you going to open that package?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'd almost forgotten!" I laughed, grabbing the package that Amelia and Kenyon had sent, and ripping it open. Two letters fell out, one addressed to Charlie, and one to me.

I opened my letter and read it quickly, something about Amelia having finished all her homework the first day of break, and now she was watching her younger siblings most of the time while Kenyon procrastinated and practiced for next years Quidditch trials. Boring. I opened the present that was wrapped for me. Charlie grabbed the present for him, and both of us opened them at the same time.

"Woah!" he grinned as he looked at the stash of galleons inside the pouch that was inside the box Amelia had sent for him. "I've never seen so much money in my life," he muttered, carefully closing the box now. "What'd you get?" he asked, looking at me.

I glanced down at the box in my hand and opened it, and smiled. "A bracelet," I told him, handing up the silver bracelet with a single black badger charm dangling from it.

"Cool!" he smiled.

I nodded, and opened my potions book, but the next thing I knew there was someone, or something, sitting on my chest, bouncing up and down.

"Dora! Dora! Wake up!" the small voice of the person on top of me chanted. I opened one eye, and saw that my ink, quill parchment and potions book were put away and my four year old cousin, Janie, was sitting with her small face inches from mine.

"Mornin', Janie," I yawned.

"Dora! It's Christmas!" she squealed, jumping down, and tugging on my arm. "Get up!"

I sighed and stood up, following the small, bouncing child downstairs where there were stacks of presents for everyone. It didn't take long to get through with opening the presents, and not long after that everyone left. The rest of the day went quickly, and before I knew it Charlie and I were sitting in the car on our way to Kings Cross Station. Going back to Hogwarts.


	7. Detention with Snape

**This is the first chapter by my new co-author :) Hope you all enjoy it! **

**As usual, I own none of the genius that is Harry Potter...**

* * *

Detention With Snape

It's the first day back after Christmas break, and I have detention with Snape. Lucky me! Not. Luckily, the last class of the day is Transfiguration, which is run by the Head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall. According to Charlie, McGonagall is nice under that stern exterior. Maybe she'll have mercy on me.

Today, we had to turn things into chess pieces. We started easy; changing the colours of chess pieces, then changing rooks into knights, then using pencils and apples and such. At the end of the lesson, McGonagall announced we would Transfigure our familiars.

"Artemis, I apologise in advance," I whispered. Amelia grinned beside me. On her desk, her Russian Blue kitten Gypsy was batting at a small paper crane we had bewitched in Charms.

"Ready?" Professor McGonagall called. "Go."

There was a jumble of nervous mumbles, a loud hiss from a cat, and I think a toad just jumped over my head.

"Okay, Artie, here we go." I took a deep breath and prepared my wand. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid of what I might do. "One, two, three, _echeks." _On second thought, I probably should have opened my eyes...hopefully I got the wrist movements right!

I opened my eyes slowly and looked down at my desk. A small, fuzzy bishop hooted quietly as McGonagall passed my desk. I sunk in my chair and looked over at Amelia. On her desk sat a rook. It was still that bluish-grey colour, but at least it didn't have fur, and it wasn't mewing.

"Well done, everyone," Professor McGonagall praised. "We've run out of time this lesson, though. If your Transfiguration was completely successful, you may use the reverse spell and leave. If not, stay in and I'll deal with it."

Only a handful of people could leave straight away. I watched the clock, eagerly letting the seconds pass by as McGonagall wandered between the tables, turning our mistakes back into animals. Every second spent here was one not spent with Snape.

One minute...two minutes...

"Better luck next time, Miss Tonks," McGonagall told me as Artemis puffed her feathers haughtily.

Yes! Three minutes! C'mon let's make it four...

"You may go."

"Oh, sorry Professor." I quickly gathered my books and left the classroom, slowing my pace to a trudge as soon as I was out of her sight.

Charlie and Amelia were waiting outside. They laughed a little when they saw me. My hair went long, straight and black, covering my face.

"Covering your face in shame, eh?" Amelia teased. I scowled and returned my hair to its daredevil pink self. Much more _me._

"Personally, I'd love a game with those fuzzy little chess pieces," Charlie said. "Knight to C-twooo." He hooted like an owl, and I glared at him. Amelia tussled my hair.

"You did better than half the class, Tonks," she pointed out.

"Yeah, and I bet you'd have done even better if it weren't for that detention with Snape you've had looming over your head all day," Charlie agreed. I groaned.

"Ugh, don't remind me. He'll probably have thought of the most boring job in existence, and decided to make me do it."

"Like labelling Christmas cards?" Amelia suggested. We simultaneously shuddered; imagining Snape celebrating Christmas was just wrong. He probably stewed elves and fed them to his pet dragon.

"Yeah, or sticking price stickers on stuff," I agreed.

"My Dad got one of those sticker-dispenser things the other day," Charlie said. "He's really into Muggles and stuff. He was having a great time labelling everything in the house. Mum's pretty good about it...although, she did get pretty mad when Fred and George nicked the thing and covered the clock in little red '$2' stickers. Those two are born pranksters, I tell you."

"I wonder what mischief they'll get up to here." I grinned. Snape might just meet his match when the Weasley twins entered his class. He'll rue the day he ever decided to become a teacher - why _did _he decide to become a teacher anyway?

"Amelia Brisbane! Charlie Weasley! Nymphadora Tonks!" Professor McGonagall's sharp voice interrupted us. We whipped around at once, to see her surprisingly intimidating form in the doorway. "I'm sure all three of you have better things to do with your afternoon than standing and chatting outside your classroom. Miss Tonks, for one, has an appointment elsewhere."

McGonagall eyed me like a hawk eyes a rat.

"I have informed Professor Snape that you are on your way. I suggest you make it so."

"Right."

I shoved my books into Amelia's hands and scampered off down the hall, dreading what I was about to face.

.o.o.o.

"Lovely of you to grace us with your presence, _Nymphadora." _Snape's disembodied voice floated - no, slithered - across the room. I looked down the front row of desks for an empty space amongst the fifteen or so members of today's detention group. A familiar face, Seth Hancock, looked over at me from the second-last desk in the row. Well, at least I wouldn't be alone.

Unfortunately, I had to walk across the whole room to get to my seat: the only empty one in the front row was next to Seth, right at the other side, and every other row was off-limits for detentions.

"Take your time." I jumped out of my skin: Snape was right behind me. He gestured to the empty seat, the look on his face making his command perfectly clear.

"Are you sure you don't turn into a bat?" I muttered, glancing over my shoulder as I hurried away from him. I slipped into line, awaiting my punishment, and suddenly noticed something. Everybody was standing behind their desks, staring at the blackboard at the front of the room. It read:

_JA - 1_

_ML - 3_

_SH - 2_

_NT - 4_

That's it. There were no more instructions. I must have missed the verbal run-down.

"Sir, what are we supposed to do?" I asked. Snape was writing at his desk at the front of the room. He looked up from his work and glared at me down his beak of a nose. I flushed bright red and threw my hand into the air.

"Yes," Snape droned; the closest thing he had to an interested tone. He and Ebenezer Scrooge would get along well.

"Is this a test, Professor?" I asked.

Snape returned to his work without a word. Great.

I looked to Seth for help. He glanced at me with fear in his eyes, making a slicing motion at his neck with one hand. _Stop asking questions._ I shut my mouth and turned my attention to deciphering the board's instructions on my own.

_JA - 2_

_ML - 3_

_SH - 4_

_NT - 8_

_HG - 1_

Funny. I could have sworn those numbers changed.

Oh well. It doesn't matter if they change or not, unless I figure out what they mean. We're in Potions, so it must be a recipe for a potion! The letters must apply to ingredients...hmm...I puzzled over my options for a while, and eventually decided to just go to the supply cupboard and see what was there.

I started across the room and was stopped by a panicked gasp. Seth was waving his arms around frantically - what did he mean? Hurry up? Come back? Tell me what you're doing? I paused to examine his actions, and was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Where are you going, Miss Tonks?" Snape droned. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face its owner.

"I- uh, well I-" Was this a part of the test? Snape was one of those teachers who would insist that we were wrong just to test our confidence. But maybe I _was_ wrong. Maybe I was in trouble. Either way, this was embarrassing!

"If you and your friend Mr. Hancock over there get your classmates any more minutes of detention, I can promise you, you will have a lot of enemies." One side of his mouth twisted into a smile at this thought.

"Yes sir," I nodded and practically ran back to my seat. Minutes of detention? Oh, crap! NT - that was me! Why hadn't I noticed that!

_NT - 30 _the board read. I groaned and slapped myself in the forehead. Snape raised a dark, grease-slickened eyebrow at me and I watched the numbers change.

_NT - 31_

This is going to be a _long _afternoon.

.o.o.o.

It was well into dinner time when we were finally let out - and I suspect that was only because Snape was getting hungry. Whaddaya know? He's human. Or at least; alive.

Unfortunately, we had to follow him into the Great Hall. Yes, that's right; arrive late for dinner, in front of the _entire _school population. We even had to walk down the whole thing, right through the middle, between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Personally, I think I would have preferred missing dinner. In fact, the only place I wanted to be less right now was throwing myself out of the Owlery.

Several students in our detention group glared at Seth and I, but most were too taken in by the sight of food to bother complaining. I took that as a good sign.

When at last we reached the front of the room - was it just me or was McGonagall looking particularly smug? - we were allowed to disperse and return to our seats. I happily slumped down beside Amelia, who immediately handed me a chicken drumstick as if I had just heroically leapt from a burning building and was in urgent need of sustenance. Judging by the way I tore into the thing, maybe she wasn't too far off.

"How did it go?" Amelia asked, a sympathetic hand on my back. I raised both eyebrows and gestured to the pathway between our table and Gryffindor's: she had seen the soldiers returning from their battle, she shouldn't need me to tell her how it went.

"Do you _really _want to know?"


	8. This Means War

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) I enjoyed writing it! Hehe... not much to explain here, other than the fact that I am obviously going away from canon with the mysterious strangers at the bookstore... haha. **

**And yes, I changed my penname! Happy day! :D lolz Enjoy!  
**

**And if any of you have an opinion on whether I should or should not start another story starting at Bellatrix's last year at Hogwarts and following the Black sisters up until the end of the First Wizarding War, let me know!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8- This Means War

"'Scuse me," I mumbled as I pushed through of 3rd year Gryffindors who stood gossiping in front of the school. I had to go pack, tomorrow we were all headed home for the summer holidays. Tonight, I knew, Hufflepuff Common Room would be bursting with the excitement that came from the knowledge that exams were over and that after the End of Term feast there would be a party. I wouldn't have any time to pack later.

"Oi! You there!" a boy yelped approaching me. I hadn't noticed him earlier. "You're Charlie's friend, aren't you?" he asked, sounding irritated, and I realized it was Bill, Charlie's older brother.

"Only since the beginning of school," I told him drily. "How kind of you to finally take notice,"

"Listen, firstie, really... don't try my patience. I don't even want to be seen talking to you. Charlie isn't feeling too well, but he wanted me to let you know – he was begging and threatening to tell mum – he wanted me to tell you that he got a letter from our parents earlier telling him they arranged with your parents for you to come stay with us later on this summer. I'm taking that to mean in two weeks or so, but I'm thinking someone will owl you with the details," Bill shrugged. "Okay. I'm finished. Away with you," he said, apparently trying to make himself sound important or something. "It's embarrassing to be seen talking to a little first year Badger, like yourself,"

"Right. Like a second year is that much older," I shook my head and hurried the rest of the way to the Common Room.

"You know..." Amelia started as soon as I burst through the door of the dormitory, it was kind of eerie that she knew it was me without even looking up from the book she was reading. "I'm really going to miss you and Charlie this summer. Then again Charlie's parents invited Kenyon and I over for a few weeks,"

"Yeah, they invited me too," I nodded, kneeling in front of my trunk. I used a simple cleaning spell to organize things, and realized, no matter how bad at cleaning spells I was, how grateful I was mum was so neat as to teach me them at all.

"How did you do that?" Amelia demanded, now looking up at me. "That's way beyond first year magic!"

I shrugged and grinned while I walked to my bedside table to collect the numerous trinkets I had packed in, on and around it throughout the year. "My mother is really clean... overly clean, really. She insisted I learn how to clean up after myself, simple cleaning spells mostly,"

"That didn't look remotely simple to me," Amelia shook her head, frowning.

"I didn't even do it right," I admitted with a laugh.

"Oh. Well, your trunk still looks nicely organized... for you," she smiled, and also started laughing. I took the armful of things I'd collected from around my bed, and dumped them onto the top of the slightly more organized than usual pile of clothing, books, quills, empty and half-full ink bottles, and other items that were already packed away into my trunk.

"That's more like you," she nodded, looking at my trunk.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go to dinner, I'm basically packed. I can finish later," I told her.

"I was waiting for you to say that," Amelia grinned and jumped up. "I'm starved,"

"You're always hungry, though, Mel," I told her, winking.

"So are you!" she defended, folding her arms, as I shut my trunk and stood up.

"Fair enough," I laughed, and walked out the door, and hurried to the Great Hall.

"It took you two long enough!" Kenyon stated, as Amelia and I slid into our seats. "Please tell me you weren't doing something that will get you in trouble on the last night of school," he frowned, looking at me pleadingly.

I snorted. "You sound like Amelia!" I told him.

"That was quite the unladylike snort, Tonks," Charlie grinned from the Gryffindor table.

I shrugged. "Now, whoever told you I was ladylike?" I asked, grinning back. "Wait... Bill said you weren't feeling well, are you all right?"

"I'm totally fine..." he replied. "Bill is known for over-exaggeration. I told him I was busy... not that I didn't feel good,"

"Oh, that's good," I smiled, nodding. "I was worried,"

"Don't be, I'm rarely sick," he laughed, right before the food appeared, and the four of us ate in utter silence. I sat talking with my friends until everyone else finished.

"Attention students!" Professor Dumbledore said in so low a voice I had barely heard him, but every head turned to the front all the same, there was an air of excitement buzzing through the room. It was so intense that I couldn't help but smile, wondering who had won the House Cup this year. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup, but it would be a close call with the House Cup.

"I wonder who won," Seth whispered, and I realized he was sitting by Kenyon.

"I dunno," Kenyon muttered, shaking his head.

"Let's hope it's not Slytherin," I laughed. "They'll never let it go, until the end of next year,"

"So true," Charlie agreed quietly.

"The end of another excellent year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore started again, as if he had been waiting for us to finish speaking. "I'm sure you're all anxious for the announcement of which House has won the competition this year," he stated, his bright blue eyes sweeping the room as they usually did when he was speaking. The man had the infuriating habit of keeping us waiting, and it really bothered me at times. "In fourth place this year is Ravenclaw with 670 points!" he announced and all the Ravenclaws as well as a few other students clapped. I felt a wide smile cross my lips. It was good to know that we Badgers weren't in last place.

"Third place," he continued, smiling, "is Gryffindor with 700 points!" my eyes widened at these words, and I looked at Charlie whose mouth was shaped in a perfect 'O'. The Slytherins had burst into laughter, and they were all clapping enthusiastically.

"Second place is Hufflepuff with 730 points!" came the next announcement and I burst into clapping as loud as I could. Second wasn't bad! And the Slytherins couldn't tell us we'd come in last...

"First place, with 890 points, is Slytherin House!" Dumbledore stated, much to the glee of Professor Snape, who was sneering in the truly creepy way only he could possibly pull off. What was it? A trait of Slytherins that you had to have a really scary smile to get into the House? Even my mum, who had been in Slytherin, had a sneerish grin.

"How did we get _third place_?" Charlie demanded as we walked out of the Great Hall. "I mean, honestly! No-one in Gryffindor did anything serious!"

"Maybe you didn't do anything really notable either," Seth shrugged.

"Oh well. There's always next year to throw it back in their faces," I grinned.

"Yeah... I guess you're right. This honestly means war," Charlie nodded, still seeming sad. "I'm going to go up to bed,"

"Hey, Tonks! Amelia! Kenyon! Seth! Come on! Ryan says that the party's about to start! We don't want to miss it!" Lillian called over to us, from near the stairs to go downstairs.

"Apparently we're being called away as well," Amelia nodded. "We'll see you in the morning, we'll all sit by each other on the train, okay?"

"Alright. See you all in the morning," Charlie agreed and headed up the stairs, while I followed Kenyon, Amelia and Seth down to the Common Room.

"Well, it's been a wonderful year Badgers! We've loved spending time with you all!" Ryan said just as we entered. "Now! As a wonderful end to such a fantastic year, let's party!" he added with a wide grin, and the entire Hufflepuff population broke into a collective cheer.

A couple Butterbeers and too many dishes of ice cream to count later, Amelia and I made our way to the dormitory, laughing hysterically.

"Best. Party. Ever!" I grinned, collapsing onto my bed in a new fit of giggles.

"Tonks, honestly!" Helen grumbled from her bed. It was obvious we'd woken her up. "Sleep! Please!" she pleaded.

I looked over at her, and sighed, barely containing my laughter. "Okay, Helen," I told her, solemnly, before muttering under my breath: "Party pooper,"

I laid back on my bed, not bothering to switch into my pyjamas and I fell asleep almost immediately.

"Oh TONKS!" Amelia yelled in my ear first thing in the morning. I jumped up and looked around.

"What? Who died?" I asked, blinking the sleep from my eyes.

"No one, but you missed breakfast, and it's almost time to leave. We moved your trunk and owl outside already," she explained, laughing.

"Oh. Okay," I nodded, standing up, and ran to the bathroom to change into my Muggle clothes then ran out smoothing my hair down as much as possible.

"Let's go! We don't want to risk missing the train," Amelia muttered, moving toward the door.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I rolled my eyes, and followed her all the way to the Hogsmeade Train Station, where we boarded the train and found Seth, Kenyon and Charlie all sitting in a compartment waiting for us.

"Nice of you to join us, ladies," Charlie laughed as we sat down in the already slightly crammed compartment.

"I think our dear friend Tonks has a sugar hangover," Kenyon noted, as I leaned my head against the back of the seat.

"It's highly possible," I muttered, shrugging. "I don't care though, I can just sleep the whole trip home,"

"That would be no fun," Seth said, sadly.

"I'm sure you all can entertain yourselves sufficiently without my help, can't you?" I asked, and tuned out the rest of their conversation as I fell asleep. It amazingly wasn't too late in the day when we arrived back in London, and I quickly found my parents after parting with my friends.

"I'm glad it's finally summer," I smiled as they pulled me into a hug. "Hufflepuff got second place in the House Cup Competition!" I announced, with a satisfied smile.

"That's great!" Dad smiled back and took my hand. "We've got to make a quick trip to Diagon Alley, dear. Unless you're too tired, and would like to go home first?"

"No, I slept the entire way home," I laughed.

"Alright. Your mum will take Artemis and your trunk home and meet us in the back of the Leaky Cauldron," he nodded, and disapparated. I found we were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, which was nearly deserted. It only took seconds for mum to join us, and the three of us made our way to a couple stores I'd never been to, and then to Flourish and Blotts, where Dad promised to get me a new book so I had something to do in my free time.

I stood by the door by myself when I heard a woman hiss. "Is that Andy?"

"It looks like her, and she's with that Mudblood she ran off with," a man replied, in an equally quiet voice.

"Would it be completely inappropriate for me to speak with her? Now that my parents are dead, and Bella's in prison... I just feel like it wouldn't be quite so bad,"

"Well, if you really insist, go ahead." the man sighed, sounding a little irritated.

"Thank you," the woman said, sounding relieved.

"Nymphadora! Come here!" Mum called, looking at me, and I jumped.

"Coming!" I told her, and ran over.

"I don't want you running off like that, alright?" she told me, looking down from the book she was looking at for just an instant.

"Yes, Mum," I bobbed my head up and down in acknowledgement.

"Er... excuse me... Andy?" the woman's voice said, a lot louder this time, and I realized it had been my parents they'd been talking about. I made a mental note to ask what a 'Mudblood' was later.

Mum looked up from the book again, her mouth dropped open and tears welled up in her eyes.

"You are Andy, aren't you?" the woman asked, seeming a little unsure when Mum didn't answer.

"Y-yes," Mum replied after a moment of silence, and pulled the other woman into a hug. What was going on here? Honestly, was it hug a random person in a store day? "C-cissy?" she asked, sounding completely shocked.

The woman, Cissy, nodded, hesitantly hugging her back. "I... I don't know why I came over, I just haven't seen you in years and... I guess despite everything, I miss you,"

"I miss you too," Mum responded, taking a step back. I tugged on her robes.

"What's going on here?" I demanded, sure that my hair was red due to my irritation.

"Manners, Nymphadora!" Mum frowned, looking at me. I rolled my eyes a little dramatically.

"Mother, who is this?" I asked, toning my voice down a little.

"Better," she nodded. "Nymphadora, this is my... my little sister Narcissa," she told me, looking back up at Narcissa with a smile on her face. Sister? Really? They looked NOTHING alike! Mum had light brown hair and sharp features, but this woman, Narcissa, was so blonde her hair was almost white, and her face was more rounded. "Narcissa, this is Nymphadora... my daughter,"

"Hello, Nymphadora," Narcissa smiled, "How old are you?" she asked, addressing me as if I were small.

"I'm twelve," I told her, a little irritated with her tone. "I just finished my first year of Hogwarts," I stated, proudly.

"Slytherin?" she asked expectantly.

"Eww! No! I'm a Hufflepuff!" I grinned, my nose scrunching at the thought of being Slytherin.

"Nymphadora! _Manners!_" Mum insisted in her warning voice. Uh oh.

"Sorry," I said with a sigh.

"Well, she's definitely out-spoken," Narcissa smiled a little.

"How has your life been shaping up? Pureblood marriage I assume?" Mum asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Narcissa nodded, turning around. "Lucius, come here,"

"Do I have to?" a voice mumbled, and I recognized it as being the man she'd been speaking to earlier.

"Yes! Be nice!" Narcissa hissed, and she reminded me eerily of Mum when she wanted me to do something and I was being stubborn.

"Fine," he huffed and walked over, with a small boy with the same white blonde hair both of his parents shared.

"You remember Lucius Malfoy?" she prompted, gesturing to the man.

"Of course," Mum nodded, "Hello Lucius,"

"Hello Andromeda," he nodded courteously.

"And this is our son Draco," Narcissa continued, looking lovingly at the boy. "He's just turned five,"

"Dora! Dromeda!" Dad called from the front of the store. "We need to go, it's getting late,"

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Still married to the Mudblood then?" he asked, receiving a glare from Mum. Narcissa seemed to not care too much.

"Yes, I am," she said, sounding irritated. "Dora, come on, we're going," she told me, and took my hand, put her book back, and led me to the front where we met up with Dad and left. I honestly had more questions than I'd started with, and my head was starting to hurt from the confusion of it all. Mum and Dad had a lot of explaining to do in the morning.


	9. Explanations

**So, I'm basically way beyond totally sorry for how long this took to post. There's a combination of reasons as to why, including school, distractions, and just... blah. But, I hope you will all forgive me and tell me what you think? I really like this chapter!** **Of course... I'm biased, but whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 9- Explanations**

I had an incredible difficulty sleeping that night. In fact, that was an understatement, I didn't sleep at all that night. My mind had been reeling from the time we'd left the book-store. Why had Mum gotten so mad at what that man had said? What was a Mudblood, and why was it such a bad thing to Mum and Dad, but not to those other people? The biggest question that bothered me was why Mum and her sister hadn't seen each other in years. What could have possibly been so horrible as to separate them for so long?

I looked over at the door to my room as it opened at 8 o'clock in the morning. "Dora?" Dad asked. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yes," I replied, sitting up in bed.

"Your mother and I have decided it's time we talk to you about something, may we come in?" he asked, when I nodded he walked inside, with Mum behind him. Both of them looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my chest to make more room for the two of them to sit.

Mum exchanged a look with Dad, she looked anxious. Her eyebrows were knitted together in a way they rarely were. She suddenly looked so old. It was truly frightening to see her like this.

"Nymphadora, I'm going to tell you a story. I'd like you to be quiet while I'm telling you, for it is quite a difficult story for me to tell," Mum said finally, looking at me with an expression on her face I'd only seen a handful of times, particularly when she was angry, or extremely sad. I couldn't accurately describe the look, but it made me uncomfortable. "Do you understand?"

I nodded. "But why haven't you told me before now?" I asked, curiously. It didn't make sense. Why keep something from me until I was twelve? Surely I'd have understood before then.

"Because we weren't sure you were old enough, or mature enough to understand exactly what happened," Dad said, looking thoughtful.

"Oh," I nodded, still not sure what Dad meant, I was plenty mature! I wasn't going to dispute the matter, however. "Go ahead then, I'll be quiet,"

"All right, well it all really started when I was thirteen, in my third year at Hogwarts. As you know, I'm pure-blooded, meaning for generations my entire family has been magical. We were all extremely proud of it too, we considered ourselves better than everyone else." she began, grasping Dad's hand, probably for support. "Until I went to Hogwarts, I saw absolutely nothing wrong with this. In my mind we were rightly superior,"

"'Dromeda?" Dad interrupted, the thoughtful look still on his face.

"Yes?" she asked, looking over at him. Her face was void of all expression, but her eyes flickered with something strange, a combination or irritation, pain and relief, all at the same time.

"Well, I was thinking, don't you have that old pensieve in the attic, the one that your Uncle gave you before he died?" he asked. "Wouldn't that make the story a bit... easier to tell?"

"Ted! You're a genius!" Mum exclaimed, and jumped up, presumably moving toward the attic, leaving me sitting in my pajamas, even more confused than I'd been moments before. She'd made it halfway down the hall to the attic when she ran back to my room. "Should we all go to the attic, rather than dragging it down?"

"I think that would probably be best," Dad nodded, standing with a strained grin on his face. I didn't understand why this was so hard for the two of them. I came to the decision that this story must be something that was a big deal. I shrugged, knowing that the sooner I followed, the sooner I'd find out the answers to my questions. I slid out of my bed, feeling the rush of cold that always came as soon as you left the comfort of your warm blankets.

"Come on, you two!" Mum called as she headed down the hallway to the rarely used staircase that led to the small attic. Dad exchanged a quick glance with me, and followed her. I quickly pulled on my fleece bathrobe and chased Dad down the hall, grabbing his hand as the two of us ventured together after Mum.

I looked around the dusty, dark room as I entered behind Dad. I hadn't been up here since I was five or six, playing hide-and-seek with my cousins. Mum had gotten angry, saying that there were too many magical objects in here, that if my cousins were to stumble into the room the repercussions would be 'bad'. Now I understood just how bad they would be, as I noticed all the magical objects that I now somewhat recognized, after a year at Hogwarts.

"Over here, Nymphadora," Mum called, from where she was standing over a small, stone basin with blue shimmery liquid in it. There was a large plank of wood attached to the thin tower the basin sat on, probably to hold it up. Even with what I assumed what a brace, it looked as though it was going to collapse any second. I really hoped I didn't have to touch it, for fear I'd break it. Seeing my hesitance, Mum gave me an exasperatedly frustrated look and grabbed my arm, dragging me to where she was standing.

"What is that?" I whispered, a little afraid of whatever was about to occur. I'd leave the courage to the Gryffindors.

"This is a pensive. It holds memories, so you can go back and look at them... I've been looking at this one a lot for the past several years... well, just see for yourself," she explained, taking my arm, while Dad grabbed the hand on the side Mum wasn't on, and we looked down into the liquid. For a moment I wondered what was supposed to happen, then I found myself falling into what was quickly transforming into a large manor home. Both of my parents each took one of my hands, and we began to walk towards the home.

"Where are we?" I whispered, worried that whoever lived here would hear me, and come and yell at us.

Mum sighed, and glanced down at me. "This is where I lived until I was seventeen, and don't worry, no one can see or hear us,"

"Oh," I nodded, beyond relieved that no one could see or hear us, though I was still confused as to what we were doing here. I hadn't noticed before but there were two girls sitting on the front lawn of the house, one with wildly curly light brown hair, the other with the same hairstyle, but it was black.

"Who are they?" I asked, slightly louder than I had been talking up until that point, but still quietly.

Mum looked at me again, "You tell me,"

"I don't know! I've never seen them before in my life!" I responded, irritated. I didn't know them! I really didn't!

"Oh really? Look a bit closer, love," she encouraged.

I sighed and walked closer to the girls until I stood in-between them, just a little behind them. "M-mum? I...is that you?" I asked incredulously, turning to look at her. She simply nodded, and the other her, and the other girl began speaking.

"But, Andy, I just don't understand... he's... he's a Mudblood. Mum and Dad would be furious if they knew you'd even _spoken _to him. You... I... I just don't understand!"

Andy sighed. "And I wouldn't expect you to understand, Bella. I've always been different. Always. Why does this come as a surprise? Besides, you won't tell them. You _promised_, Bella. We're sisters, if I can't trust you to keep a promise, who can I trust?"

"Even if your future happiness depends on it?" Bella asked, looked afronted.

"Bella! You can't tell. My future happiness depends on you _not_ telling!" Andy replied, with tears swimming in her eyes. I wanted to run up and hug her, but I knew I couldn't, especially with the tight grip both of my parents had on me. With a sigh Anny looked up at Bella. "I...I love him,"

"No. You don't. You think you do, but you don't! You're seventeen! How could you possibly understand love?" Bella retorted, hissing angrily.

"I know enough. You're the one who doesn't know anything about love. You're in an arranged marriage. You hated Rodolphus in school..."

"I don't hate him now."

"But you don't _love_ him, either!"

"So what?"

"Marriage should be about love! Not just money, or convenience!"

"In that case I might just tell them,"

"No! You promised, Bella! Sisters don't break promises."

"Sisters also don't run off, disgracing their families,"

Tears swelled in my eyes as I saw the hurt look on younger-mum's face. She seemed to be at a loss for words. There was silence for a moment, and I felt mum's grip on my shoulder tighten, I glanced up at her to see if she was okay. Tears streamed silently down her face, but I knew she would be okay. She was my mum. She was strong. I looked back at Bella and Andy.

"I... I didn't know you felt that way..." Andy replied, her voice thick with emotion.

"We all do, to some point," Bella said softly.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really, honestly Anny? Do you think we wouldn't feel that way?"

"So... you're saying they already know?" Andy asked, quietly, looking at Bella with a new ferocity in her eyes, as if she had decided something.

"Well, they know you've seen him before. They don't know you still are," Bella admitted, shrugging.

"But they'll find out eventually," Andy nodded, wiping away tears that were bunching in her eyes.

"Yes. I suppose they will," Bella nodded, a little more timidly than she had been speaking up until that point.

"So, I'm going to tell them," Andy decided, standing up, and brushing off her dress, before walking toward the large home.

"But... but you can't! I don't want to lose you, Andy!"

With a small, dark laugh, Andy looked at Bella. "You already have,"

I was about to ask Mum what she had meant, when the scene changed.


End file.
